You're going to need it
by CaleighWho
Summary: Janet finds her husband, Adrian, sat at her table one night after work. What will be the outcome? Complete fluff! Please please please, read and review.


**Complete fluff that I came up with after an idea that popped into my head when I was at netball. It is complete fluff. It is proper crap, but please please read it! And please leave a review, because they do really make my day! :)**

**Sorry to put you through having to read this :D Dedicated to all the Scott and Bailey girls 3 **

Janet walked into her house, sighing with relief; Thank lord shes home! She hadn't seen the girls in a couple of days. Everytime she got home they were in bed, or out with friends. It made it almost impossible to catch a glimpse of them. Of course she wants to see them, and yes, she misses them like crazy! But work is just so hectic and she loves her job, perhaps too much.

Closing the door shut, she saw her 'husband' sat at the kitchen table. She took in a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hello," She smiled. Her face died down when she saw he wasn't as happy as she hoped him to be. "Whats up? Where are the girls?" She asked, panicking. "Dorothys upstairs with them, shes taking them out for tea, Pizza Express." Adrian said glumly. Janet smiled: "Are you moving back in?" She had all the hope in the world in her. She didn't want to get a divorce, she loved Aide. Even though he is the most boring, dull, lifeless man on earth, he was her husband, and she had genuine feelings for him. And he was, once, a very fun guy. "I was," He nodded. "Then I had a phone call..." He turned around and saw Janets face drop to the floor.  
"What phone call?"  
"From Andy," As Adrian spoke these words, many thoughts wizzed around in Janets head.

_Why would he do this? Knob head! Should I tell Gill. No... She can't do anything about it. And I don't want to add to her issues. Maybe I should do something about it. Or get Rachel to!_

"You didn't tell me, you didn't make it clear that you've been having a fling _before_ I moved out. When I was still living here with you, Happily married." He gulped back tears.

_Happily married? _She thought. _Happily married my arse!_

He grabbed his bags and stood up. Janets eyes locked on him, feeling the guilt rising in her chest. "You bitch." He spoke through teeth. At this moment, Elise and Taisie had come down the stairs, waiting for Dorothy to tag along behind. "Mum..." Taisie almost whispered, moving towards her but being stopped by Elise. "In fact," Aide carried on, ignoring the girls. "Why am I the one moving out, when you're the one who's been mucking about." He slouched back into the chair, slamming the bag onto the table. "Aide! The girls don't need to hear this!" Janet stepped in, finally, protecting herself from anymore embarrasment. "Hear what?" Taisie asked, attempting to push Elise off of her.

Janet looked from her beautiful girls to Adrian. How has her life come to this? She didn't want her girls to find out that shes been shagging some right wanker, cheating on their dad. She wanted to be the perfect example for them. Well, she cocked that up when she became a police officer. All she ever wanted was to be there for them, not to cock up a marriage, and live happily ever after, like they did in fairytales.

"Nothing Taisie, go back upstairs." Janet said firmly. "Is dad moving back in?" Elise asked with joy. Janet looked back at Aide, her heart pounding out of her chest, the guilt hurting her more than ever. She didn't want to tell the girls about her and Andy. Or that their dad won't be moving back in. It would break their hearts! They've been asking to see Aide for weeks now, but he has never been willing enough to take them out, or have them over for a few hours. "No." He said, no pain in his voice anymore, just anger. "Do you want to know why?"  
"No, Aide, you can't do this to me. Its not fair!" Janet strained her voice.  
"Not fair? You cheated on me! You slept with some other man, in his bed! THATS NOT FAIR JANET!" Adrian yelled.

"Mum," Taisie spoke, after a moment of silence. "What.. - Is that true?" Janet felt tears rising in her throat. "Go upstairs, now!" She pleaded, not turning round to see them. She couldn't bear looking at them right now. All the guilt was showing in her eyes, her perfect blue eyes, which were once so innocent. Aide sat at the table, staring at his girls as he watched them piece together the puzzle. "Come on, Tais." Elise pulled her sister out of the doorway and back up the stairs. Adrian could see the disappointment in their faces. The betrail from their own mum.

"They didn't need to know!" Janet yelled. "They deserve to know what kind of a heartless bitch their mother is!" He screeched back in her face, pushing himself off the table. "Don't you fucking dare, tell them anymore..." Janet spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Don't you think you've damaged them enough? Damaged us all."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't think! I was pissed!"  
"Thats no excuse though, When I get pissed I don't go out and shag someone! You don't understand how much I am hurting right now Janet, its awful. I hate this!"  
"Well I don't exactly enjoy it either, Aide!"  
"...Why did you it?" Hi voice turned soft, fradgile. This killed Janet inside. She knew he never went all soft-like. The only time he did was when Joshua died. He cherished that boy so much, his only boy, their first born child. Nobody knows why he died, Its a mystery.

It reminded her of when her life started tipping upside down. The day he died. Adrian had changed that day. He was so upset, devistated! He paid for a proper, amazing funeral. Kept one or two of his little outfits as show. Tried to dress Elise in them once or twice, but Janet always said no. Then he changed, became too tough. Heartless, almost. Like when Joshua died, a piece of him died. That happened to Janet too, but she kept her personality. His personality blew away with Joshuas ashes.

"Why?" He knocked Janet out of her daydream. She knew she would have to answer. Leave him some pride? "Well, I... I was drunk. And, we had an argument the morning before. I was feeling unloved and disrespected. Andy... He... He cared for me, made sure its what I wanted. He told me he _loves_ me. And at that point in time, that is all I wanted. Somebody to love me." Janet stood in the same spot, her feet aching but she couldn't move due to her feet being nailed to the ground by guilt. Aides face dropped lower than expected, but by now she had lost most of her sympthy. Oh come on! She gave her point! Her kids knew she was a cheating, lying, cow. He had made it harder to look at herself in the mirror, as if it wasn't already hard enough!

Janet heard little pitter patter of footsteps sneaking down the stairs. "Now you know, Can you leave?" Janet pleaded. His face grew pained, aching, tears almost being released. Adrian grabbed his bag, sniffed up courage, and walked down the hall way. "Aide, I am sor-"  
"Save you're breath Janet, You're going to need it!" He slammed the door shut. His kids sat wondering what exactly happened, and Janet was left to explain it all...


End file.
